The present invention relates generally to a domino toppling toy for sequentially toppling a plurality of domino pieces standing in alignment in a domino train. More specifically, the invention relates to a domino toppling toy capable of toppling a plurality of domino pieces in domino trains located at different vertical elevations.
A domino toppling game is one of the most popular amusements. There have been developed various appliances for making domino toppling more interesting or attractive. A novel appliance for use in a domino toppling game has long been desired which can topple sequentially a plurality of domino pieces in domino trains located at different vertical elevations. In order to effect the above function, there has been devised a novel means for transmitting a toppling force from a preceding domino train to a succeeding domino train at a different vertical elevation.
Transmission of the toppling force can be achieved by lifting up one intermediate domino piece in standing position and the toppling down the lifted intermediate domino piece at an elevation corresponding to the succeeding domino train. The invention is to provide a device for lifting up one intermediate domino piece to the elevation corresponding to the succeeding domino train.